Jinzou Enemy
Artificial Enemy / Künstlicher Feind (人造エネミー Jinzou Enemy) ist das erste Lied der Serie. Hintergrund : Dieses Lied erreichte über 700,000 Views auf Nico Nico Douga. Abgesehen davon, dass es das erste Lied der Kagerou Project Serie ist, ist es außerdem die erste fertig gestellte Arbeit von Shizen no Teki-P. : Ein Cybergirl namens Ene lebt in dem Computer eines chronischen Schulschwänzers, Shintaro Kisaragi, der nichts anderes tut, außer den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer zu verbringen, wo er pausenlos am Computer sitzt. Sie sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er diesen Ablauf Tag für Tag durchlebt, ohne etwas daran ändern zu wollen. Er wendet seine Augen von der realen Welt ab und versteckt sich vor ihr, auch wenn er seine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen kann. Ene erinnert ihn daran, dass dies nicht die beste Lösung sein kann, jedoch könnte er den Rest seines Lebens an ihrer Seite, in einer Welt geschaffen von Menschenhand, leben, wenn er dies wollte. Am Ende des Liedes sagt er ihr jedoch, dass er bereits gelangweilt von ihr als "Spielzeug, das nur reden kann" ist. Songtext & Übersetzungen |-|Japanischer Songtext= |-|Englische Übersetzung= (Inoffizielle Übersetzung) "When your dreams are gone, Then why repeat the daily grind? There's no point in it." A fantastic thing to say... You are the same "I love the unreal." You say it with your fingers Though your mouth says nothing... People without faces and voices, You feel some connection to them. Of course, though, That can't be a mutual love. Still, that's the way it goes, Another day ends. But you pretend you have lived, And then went to sleep. Ah, even if you say it's boring You avert your eyes Even though you can't close them. Considering you refuse to acknowledge it, Will you today show such a disgusted face again As you watch me behind the screen? This is not the best solution And I know you know that. To drown in dark, withered days, Must no doubt be painful. If reality isn't a lie, then what is it? If you don't understand then.. How about living together with me In this world created by humans? Is there any point in a place That only denies you? Just say NO to everything, And only look at me! "Ah, truly fantastic." Even if they clap their hands, Lies have filled The outside with junk. Say, you're so painfully buried in it, Why are you looking at me now with such a cold face? This is not the best solution And I know you know that. At the end of it, You know you'll find an endless feeling of isolation. As you repeat your days In a room without light, My noise resounds, As I begin to crumble away. "I don't understand this at all!" I cried, and you said to me, "I'm already bored of this toy that can only talk!" |-|Deutsche Übersetzung= (Inoffizielle Übersetzung) "Wenn deine Träume verloren sind Wieso fährst du fort mit dieser täglichen Schinderei? Es hat keinen Sinn." Eine fantastische Äußerung... Du bist nicht anders "Ich liebe das Unechte." Äußerst es durch deine Finger Obwohl dein Mund schweigsam bleibt... Menschen ohne Gesichter und Stimmen, Du fühlst dich mit ihnen verbunden. Natürlich, dennoch, Diese Gefühle können nicht gleichwertig sein. Doch trotzdem, das ist wie es funktioniert Ein weiterer Tag endet. Doch du gibst vor gelebt zu haben, Und gingst dann zu Bett. Ah, auch wenn du sagst es ist langweilig, Wendest du deine Augen ab Auch wenn du sie nicht schließen kannst. Bedenkend, dass du es nicht anerkennen willst, Wirst du heute wieder solch ein angewiedertes Gesicht zeigen Während du mich hinter dem Bildschirm beobachtest? Dies ist nicht die beste Lösung Und ich weiß, du weißt das. Im Dunkeln versinken, welkende Tage, Muss ohne Zweifel schmerzvoll sein. Wenn die Wirklichkeit eine Lüge ist, was ist es dann? Wenn du dies nicht verstehst, dann... Wie wäre es, mit mir zusammen zu leben In dieser Welt, erschaffen von Menschen? Gibt es einen Sinn in einem Ort Der dich nur leugnet? Sag einfach NEIN zu all dem, Und sie nur mich an! "Ah, wirklich fantastisch." Auch wenn sie in die Hände klatschen, Lügen füllten Die Außenwelt mit Abfall. Sag, du bist schmerzvoll darin begraben, Wieso siehst du mich jetzt mit solch einem kalten Blick an? Dies ist nicht die beste Lösung Und ich weiß, du weißt das. Schlussendlich, Weißt du, du wirst ein enloses Gefühl von Isolation finden. Während du deine Tage fortführst In einem Raum ohne Licht, Meine Geräusche hallen, Als ich zu zerbrechen beginne. "Ich verstehe dies ganz und gar nicht" Weinte ich, und du sagtest zu mir "Ich bin bereits gelangweilt von diesem Spielzeug, das nur sprechen kann!" Quellen Kategorie:Alle Seiten Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Mekakucity Days